Can't Get Enough
by snapple79
Summary: When Sam and Andy get back together, they can't get enough of each other. A story filled with lots of sexy time. :)


This was in response to many requests after my last M-rated fic to write something else similar. But this time they aren't cheating, so I don't feel so bad. :) It's basically all about the sexy time. Enjoy! And let me know what you think with those reviews that make me smile so much. :)

Also, don't forget to vote in the Rookie's Choice Awards. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Can't Get Enough**

It had been a week since they'd agreed to try again. A week since they made promises to each other. They went on their first date as a couple again. Sam took her to this quaint mom and pop Italian restaurant. It wasn't too fancy because that wasn't their thing, but it was cozy and romantic, and perfect for them. They abandoned plans for a movie and instead opted for a long walk along the Harbourfront so they would be able to talk. They were really trying this time, and talking about anything and everything, well, it was their thing now.

When they got back to Andy's condo late that night, she invited him in for a drink. They knew the moment the door closed behind them they both wanted more than to share another beer. Sam framed her face in his hands and slowly pulled her close until his lips met hers. They'd shared a kiss here or there since they'd gotten back together, but nothing serious. This...was serious.

They were both breathless when he finally pulled back. She slid a palm up and down his chest as she looked into his eyes that had become several shades darker since they walked into her condo.

"Stay," she whispered.

"You sure?"

She nodded. She wanted nothing more than to be with Sam tonight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his. He lifted her off the ground and wrapped her legs around him. He stumbled across the condo and into her bedroom, and just before he was about to place her on the bed, she slid her legs down until her feet met the floor. She began unbuttoning his shirt and he only stood there for a moment before he was pulling her shirt over her head. As he carelessly tossed it aside, she finished getting him out of his shirt.

Andy wanted to explore Sam's body, not missing how his daily runs and new health kick had toned his body even more than it had been before. She slid her hands over his chest and down to his abs before tracing his muscles with her index finger. She could feel his heart racing under her hand and was relieved she wasn't the only one so affected by this. Sam wanted to get his hands all over her, feel every inch of her body under his fingers, but he couldn't help but remain still as he watched her. He saw her eyes follow her hands, watched the smile come over her face as she took him in. She slid her palms back up his chest and to his shoulders before making their way down his strong arms until they reached his wrists. She took his hands in hers and placed them on her waist, her skin warm under his fingers.

He leaned down to crush his lips to hers, as one hand made its way to the clasp of her bra. He separated their lips as he slid the bra off her body and stared at her beauty. One hand grasping her waist, as if he was afraid she'd run, his other circled her breasts, tenderly exploring them like it was the first time. He didn't miss the hitch in her breath as he rolled her nipple between his calloused thumb and index finger. He continued the tender caress of her breasts as he brought his mouth down to hers again.

It wasn't long before the rest of their clothes were shed and Andy was lying under him on the bed. Hands roamed every inch of skin, re-exploring what they had been missing after a year apart. They touched like it was the first time, but already knew every single spot that drove the other crazy.

He slid inside her and closed his eyes at how good she felt. He'd really missed her, everything about her, not _just_ the sex. But the sex, well, it was fantastic. He hadn't been truly satisfied in a year because she'd ruined him for everyone else. No one could do to him what she did.

He began moving in and out, giving them the friction they both needed.

"Mmm, Sam..."

"Yeah?" He was staring down at her, watching the pleasure cross her face, even as her eyes were closed.

"I...I missed you." She missed everything about him, but this...how he filled her completely and knew exactly what she needed. No one even came close. No one.

He'd been hovering above her, but she pressed her hands against the muscles in his back until he laid flush against her, his chest hair tickling her hard nipples.

Her breath had become labored, but she needed to taste him again. Fingers curling in the hair on the back of his head, she pulled his face closer until their mouths could meet. She was pretty sure they were breathing back and forth each other's air as their lips remained fused together as they continued to explore each other.

They didn't part until Andy felt she was about to lose it. She dropped her head deep into the pillow as she moaned out Sam's name. He quickened his thrusts, knowing her telltale signs. Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades; he was pretty sure there'd be bruises in the morning, and he didn't care.

He trailed his mouth down her jaw and neck, but it was when he sucked on her pulse point that he felt her let go. Her body arched up as she clenched around him and let a series of moans and whimpers out of her mouth. The pleasure was wracking through her so fast and hard, she couldn't control it.

Sam slowed his movements. As much as he was so close to his own release, and god knows needed it badly, he wanted to watch her come down from the high. He didn't want to overwhelm her this first time back together.

She grinned up at him as she slowed her breathing. She wasn't oblivious to what he was doing as his movements stilled, and she could feel him throbbing inside of her. She knew he was aching for his own release and didn't waste any more time. She flipped them over, heard him hiss at the friction as she moved, and smirked down at him. She moved up and down on him as she leaned down to kiss him. She trailed kisses down his neck and back up until she could nibble on his ear.

"Don't hold back," she whispered before her lips made their way back to his. She nipped at his bottom lip, tugging it gently with her teeth. She let go when she knew he was there, ready to let go. "Come for me Sam." He forced his eyes open, wanting to watch her as he filled her.

As she was sprawled out on top of him minutes later, he grazed his fingers up and down her spine. "That was...Wow..." he said.

"Yeah...Amazing," she replied, grinning.

They went for rounds two and three before finally collapsing into sleep. And continued for another couple rounds when Sam woke up around sunrise. They were making up for lost time and all.

* * *

"I thought...you wanted...to eat," Andy got out through panted breaths. They'd gotten home from work not long ago and she was sitting on the edge of her kitchen island, leaning back on arms stretched out behind her. Her toes were curling around Sam's shoulders as his head popped up from between her legs.

"I did. I am," was his response before his mouth returned to her.

The way he said those words unraveled her.

Her head dropped back as she felt his tongue doing that thing he did, that thing only he could do, that thing he knew drove her wild. And in seconds she was coming all over him as he continued to lick and suck her dry. She couldn't even control the sounds coming out of her mouth. Not having the strength for her arms to hold herself up anymore, she laid back completely on the cold granite countertop.

Sam stood up slowly, fingers circling around her ankles to lower her feet from his shoulders as he kissed his way up to her belly button. Tickling her there with his tongue, she let out a giggle before sitting up and wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him hard. "Not what I had in mind when you said you were hungry," she quipped.

"Nothing better," he replied, which had her turning three shades of red.

"Let me...return the favor," she said, cupping him and feeling how hard he already was.

"How about you stay right here," he said, beginning to unzip his jeans. As much as he loved her mouth around him, right now he wanted to be buried inside her.

She helped him get out of his jeans and boxers with her very resourceful toes, and slid closer to the end of the counter, waiting for him.

He pushed into her slowly, his eyes staring deep into hers while he did. He loved watching how her eyes turned darker as he stretched her out. He could see the pleasure rolling through her eyes and it made him want to please her even more. She wrapped her legs around him, burying him deeper inside her and he dropped his head to her shoulder. She sucked on his neck as he moved in and out.

"You're amazing," he said, lifting his head and crashing his lips against hers.

She finally pulled back, so she could gulp in some air. "You're perfect, Sam."

It didn't take either of them long to crash over the edge, arms wrapped tightly around each other, as he slid in and out. They continued gripping each other as they allowed their heartbeats to slow.

* * *

Andy was halfway through changing after shift when she heard the locker room door swing open and closed. She didn't bother turning around since she felt his presence, knew it was Sam. What surprised her though was when he grabbed her arm gently before she felt cold metal clicking around her wrist.

"Sam," she hissed and tried to turn around, but he wouldn't let her. Instead he took her other wrist and handcuffed her behind her back. He pressed her into the lockers with him flush against her back.

"Still jealous?" he whispered into her ear.

Okay, so this was him proving a point. She had to watch him arrest this gorgeous model earlier. It was part of some high end prostitution case. But Andy thought she was like the perfect specimen of a woman - long legs, hourglass curves, big breasts, killer eyes. And when she shimmed her ass against Sam's front as he put her in cuffs, Andy just about lost it. She knew he'd never cheat on her; he never even looked at another woman since they'd gotten back together. But still…it was natural to be jealous when a model shoved herself at your boyfriend. She tried to brush it off later, but Sam noticed. Decided he needed to show Andy she was the only one he wanted.

She twisted her head around to look at him. "Sam, I'm fine, you don't need to - "

"Shhhh." He led them into one of the empty shower stalls, turning her around as he pushed her up against the wall.

Andy was a little embarrassed by how turned on she was right now. Only in her bra and jeans as Sam covered her body with his, she wanted him to tear off the rest of her clothes and take her right there. The moan that slipped out as he grinded against her made Sam smirk. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"We could get caught," Andy protested weakly.

"Never bothered you before," he said, pulling down the zipper of her jeans. This wasn't the first time they'd snuck away to the showers before…or an interrogation room or supply closet. They had a lot of time to make up for after all.

"Ugh, shut up and fuck me Sam." Now that he'd started this, she just wanted him inside her.

Before she knew it, he had them both naked. He lifted her leg to wrap it around his waist creating some intense friction. "_You_ are more beautiful than any of those…those women. _You_ are the only one I ever want. _You_ are the only thing my hands want to touch," he whispered in her ear.

Andy was frustrated that she couldn't use her hands. She loved feeling his body under her fingers, tracing his muscles as they made love. She knew his body like her own and she wanted to touch him right now. "Sam...uncuff me...pleeease. I want to touch you."

"Nope," he said popping the 'p.'

"I hate you," she said playfully. She had to bite down on her lip to stop the grin that was forming.

"Nah, you love me," he said, grinning as he lined them up and slid into her slowly.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall as he filled her. When she opened her eyes again, she found Sam's browns orbs meeting her own. "Yeah, I do," she whispered.

"Good, cause I love you too."

She bucked her hips against his, reminding him they didn't have much time, knowing anyone could come in and catch them. He got the hint and began moving in and out of her, each thrust pushing her back against the cold tiles of the shower. She wrapped her leg around him tighter, trying to make up for not being able to use her hands.

She kissed down his jaw, latching onto the sensitive part of his neck with her teeth. When a groan escaped his lips, she smirked, knowing she could still get to him even without her hands.

This wasn't the first time they'd used the handcuffs, and maybe it was that combined with the fact they were in the locker room, but all of their senses were intensified. Andy found herself coming quickly, with Sam only a few thrusts behind.

After their heartbeats had slowed down, Sam bent down and retrieved the keys from his jeans. She turned around and he placed kisses along the back of her shoulder as he unlocked the cuffs. She turned around to face him, framing his face in her hands, and pressed her lips against his.

"Wanna go for drinks at The Penny?" Sam asked as they got dressed.

Andy grabbed the handcuffs from where they were dangling on Sam's finger and tucked them in her back pocket. "Nope," she said, as she started to walk out of the shower. "Wanna go home." She tossed a seductively teasing look over her shoulder. "We're not finished yet, _detective_."

* * *

Sam took over a desk in the homicide detectives' office to get some quiet while he worked on a tough case. The two homicide detectives on duty were off on an investigation and he knew he had at least several hours where he could be alone in here.

He nearly cursed whoever was slowly prying open the office door until he saw who it was. "Hey," he said, a relieved breath coming out.

"Hey, thought I'd check on you before I headed home," Andy said, peeking her head in as she still held onto the doorknob.

"You can come in. I won't bite," he said, putting down the file he'd been reading.

"Not what I've heard," she quipped. At Sam's raised eyebrows, a blush crept over her face. "Not like that. Not...I mean, Traci said you've been biting everyone's head off today."

"Yeah, it's why I'm in here," he said, sighing. "You can come in though."

She closed the door quietly behind her and noticed how he'd lowered the blinds on most of the windows for privacy. "Tough day, huh?"

He took her outstretched hand, tugged her close until she perched herself on the desk right in front of him. "You have no idea. I just can't break this case."

"Want another pair of eyes looking at it?" she asked, offering her help.

"Maybe tomorrow. At least one of us should get home at a decent hour tonight," he replied.

Andy suddenly had an idea and smiled mischievously at Sam as she began to slide down to the floor between her legs.

"Andy...what are...what are you doing?" he asked, grabbing her arm gently.

"You need to relieve some tension, Sam," she said, her hands sliding up his legs once her knees hit the floor. "I'm helping you with that."

He already felt himself reacting to her proposition before her hands even made their way to their destination. "We can't, not here. Anyone - "

"Shush. No one wants to come within 10 feet of you today, so no one will walk in on us." She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled him out through his boxers. She licked down the length of him before her hands stroked him up and down as she looked up at him. He stiffened immediately under her touch. He watched her watching him, knew she could see how his eyes were getting darker, how he was biting the inside of his cheek to keep it together.

"Andy, you don't...you don't need to do this," he said, his protests getting weaker.

"I want to." Her mouth descended on him and he gripped the arms of the chair, if only to stop himself from grabbing fistfuls of her hair in his hands.

She continued sliding up and down, taking him full into her mouth. He finally reclaimed some of the control he'd lost - at least enough where he felt confident enough to thread his fingers through her hair and cup the back of her head without hurting her. He helped guide her over him as he felt the pressure build up.

His knee almost collided with Andy's head when the door swung open and in walked Luke. Sam pushed the chair, and Andy, further under the desk, as he tried to find his voice. "Uh, Callaghan, what are, uh, what are you doing here? Thought today was your day off."

"Just picking up a file I need to review tonight," he replied, searching the top of his desk across the room. "Moving up in the world to homicide?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No, I like helping the living too," Sam deadpanned. He could feel Andy chuckling around him, nudged her shoulder with his knee. Not that that helped any, just made the vibrations around him stronger.

"You okay there Swarek?" he asked, finally grabbing the file he needed. "You look a little peaked."

"Just fine Callaghan. Trying to get some work done here."

Luke stared at Sam for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on, but decided he didn't really care. He waved the file he held as a goodbye and walked out of the room.

"You are going to be the death of me," Sam said when the door clicked shut and he pushed away from the desk.

"I didn't want to move a muscle," she said, feigning innocence when in reality it was a bit thrilling to have her mouth around him under the desk with someone _right_ there.

He gave her a look of disbelief, saw the mischief in her eye, and shook his head.

"Hey, you want me to finish or leave you here alone?" she teased, pretending to be ready to stand up and leave.

His now painful throbbing would have him agreeing to anything she wanted right now. And he was thankful she didn't wait for a response to her own question. She wrapped her mouth around him and continued where they left off. It didn't take much more before the release crashed through him.

Sam put himself back in his pants as Andy cleaned up with some tissues. "You coming over when you're done?" she asked.

"Gonna be late." He looked at his watch. "Even later with your little interruption," he teased.

"Don't care. Wake me up when you get there," she told him before pressing a kiss to his lips. She walked out, intentionally swaying her hips at him. He knew he'd definitely be waking her up when he got to her place.

Making up for lost time was the best thing ever.

* * *

The End.


End file.
